


all i really ever want is you

by bebe8s



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, i didn't mean for this to be so cute but here we are, richie is a soft boy for eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: richie and eddie are just both so headass for each other, and finally they both realize it.title is from hourglass by catfish and the bottlemen
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	all i really ever want is you

**Author's Note:**

> its their senior year so richie is 18 but eddie is 17 so i tagged as underage to be safe. also i am only 18 so like. pls be gentle

It all started on Wednesday. 

It was late - after 10 PM, so Richie was in bed. He'd spent the evening with Eddie, just goofing off like they normally do. And fuck, Eddie had been looking so good recently. Richie had  _ always  _ thought Eddie looked good, but now that it's senior year and Eddie's grown, Richie's noticed. And Richie's dick has noticed, too.

This meant that every time they hung out, Richie had to focus to keep himself from getting hard. Because everything, and he meant  _ everything _ , Eddie did seemed to turn him on. And since they were so close, and had been for so long, Eddie was still super touchy with him. He had no idea that Richie found everything he did to be extremely hot. He had no idea that nearly every night Richie jerked off to the thought of Eddie before being flooded with guilt after his orgasm. 

So Wednesday night, Richie had found himself laying in his bed, sweat causing his hair to stick forward as he wrapped his fist around his cock, pretending it was Eddie's hand instead. Just thinking of Eddie was enough to get him close, and today Eddie had been wearing such short track shorts, and he had been crawling over Richie's lap and bickering and play fighting, and  _ God,  _ Richie had wanted to reach out and kiss him so bad. 

He couldn't do that, though. You can't casually kiss your best friend that you've been in love with for years. That's not an acceptable action. But he could still think about it. Think about how soft Eddie's lips would be, how Richie would cup his cheeks as he kissed him. He could think about kissing his way down Eddie's neck until Eddie was a whimpering mess in his hands. He could think about moving his hand down to Eddie's dick, or, if he was lucky, getting to use his mouth on Eddie. 

He could think about Eddie moaning as Richie went down on him, bucking up into his mouth at the sensation. He could think about Eddie's face as he came, or at least what he thinks he would look like. He could think about Eddie wrapping his fist around Richie's dick, stroking him to completion and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

It's always that last thought that finishes him off. He comes into his hand, stroking himself lazily through his orgasm and muttering Eddie's name repeatedly under his breath. And then he cleans himself off and rolls over, trying to not feel like the worst best friend in the world for what he just did, for what he always does.

Except this time, there was something else. Something Richie didn't realize because he was so focused on chasing his climax. He was so busy picturing daydream Eddie that he hadn't noticed real Eddie crack open his door, having forgotten his inhaler. He didn't see the way Eddie stopped in his tracks, pupils immediately blowing wide and shorts becoming impossibly tight. He didn't see the way Eddie watched, nearly drooling. He didn't see Eddie snake his hand into the room to grab his inhaler off of Richie's desk. 

And he certainly didn't know that Eddie went home and immediately hopped into the shower and jerked off so fast that he thought he might tear his dick off, coming with Richie's name on his lips. And it was Eddie's little secret that he did that more than he would like to admit. 

But now it was Friday, and Eddie had been acting weird around Richie for nearly two whole days. The whole gang was hanging out at Bill's, playing video games and arguing. For once, Eddie wasn't seated next to Richie. And Eddie kept flinching whenever Richie would touch him. It was driving Richie nuts. He didn't know what he did, and he didn't like this weird distance forming between them. It'd barely been two days and he was already feeling lonely, even though Eddie technically was right there, next to him. 

So they played video games until it was 11, and then the group started to disband. Everyone said their goodbyes, going in their own directions. They were going to hang out again tomorrow, so it wasn't like some big emotional ordeal. Just friends parting ways for the night.

Eddie spent the night at Richie's almost every Friday, and this Friday was no different. Eddie followed Richie out to his truck. Richie had worked all last summer, saving up, and he was so proud when he finally bought it. Eddie loved it, too. It meant Richie could come over more, could drive them places. They climbed into Richie's truck, Eddie watching as Richie started the car and began his drive home. Eddie would never tell him this, but he thought Richie looked good driving. 

They drove home without speaking, Eddie flipping through the radio stations until he found a song he liked. Richie always let Eddie control the radio. It was a short drive back to Richie's, so they were soon pulling into the driveway. They both clambered inside, falling into their normal Friday night routine. Richie got the snacks ready while Eddie showered, and then they met in Richie's room to talk and read comic books and play games. Whatever they felt like doing, really. 

So tonight they were reading comics, a new issue of an  _ X-Men  _ series. They were seated so,  _ so  _ close, both leaning their heads in to read. Except where their knees normally touched, there was a gap. Eddie was ever so slightly to the right, just far enough so that they wouldn't touch. 

Richie was doing voices, as always, and Eddie was whining about how annoying it was. They turned the page, glancing over the page. It was quieter, whenever they turned to a new page, because they both would take in whatever was on the page. So Richie decided now was the time to ask what was going on with Eddie. 

"Hey, Eds. Can I ask you something?"

Eddie looked up, a questioning look in his eyes. "Yes, I did fuck your mom, Richie," Eddie said, a smile spreading across his face. Richie laughed, reaching out to ruffle Eddie's hair. Richie opened his mouth to speak again, though, asking, "Did I do something? It just seems like you've been acting off recently, and I hope I didn't do something to upset you. You can always tell me if I did."

Eddie paused, glancing around the room nervously. But then he resolved to brush it off, replying, "No, nothing. I think you're just going crazy because I've been perfectly normal."

And then they finished the comic book. They both went and brushed their teeth, Eddie's eyes flitting nervously over to Richie from time to time. They returned to the bed, curling into their normal positions. They slept intertwined, like two pieces of a puzzle. Richie switched his lamp off and removed his glasses, laying his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes. 

"I saw you, the other night."

Richie's heart stopped. He hoped that Eddie didn't mean what he immediately thought he did.

"What?"

"You were - you were jerking off." 

Eddie's voice was small, like he was nervous. Richie tried to laugh this off, saying, "You know, Eds, your mom can't always satisfy my needs." But Eddie wasn't done. He opened his mouth again, adding, "I heard you, too. Heard you say my name."

"Look, Eds, I'm so sorry. I know that must have been weird and I'm-" Richie was cut off by Eddie's lips. The kiss was chaste and it was clear that neither of them knew what they were doing, but it was perfect. Eddie spoke again, this time saying, "I nearly ran home. Had to hop into the shower and get myself off. It was so hot, seeing you like that. Hearing you say my name."

And at that picture, Richie moaned softly. He thought that this surely had to be a dream, so he reached down and pinched his leg, but nope. This was real. He was just that lucky.

"You touched yourself while - while thinking of  _ me _ ?" Richie asked in disbelief. Eddie nodded, leaning back into Richie for another kiss. They were so close now, and it felt so good to be so close after two days of Eddie being weird. Richie kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Eddie's mouth and exploring. This was probably the worst kiss in the world, but neither of the boys cared. They just wanted to feel each other. 

Richie could feel himself getting hard, and he was slightly embarrassed. Well, at least until he felt Eddie's erection flush against his hip, lightly grinding against him. He pulled Eddie into his lap, deepening the kiss in the process. Eddie's hip pushed down into Richie's, both of them letting out breathy moans. 

"Eds, I wanna get my hands on you. My mouth, my anything. Is that okay?" Richie asked through pants, finding it impossible to focus when Eddie was writhing on his lap and kissing down his neck.

"Mm yes, please, Rich. I want that, too." 

Richie flipped them over so that Eddie was pushed up against his pillows. He planted another kiss on Eddie's lips, pulling back to admire him. He cupped his face, looking into his dark eyes. Richie pressed his forehead into Eddie's, breathing, "I've wanted this for so long, Eds. You've no idea."

Eddie nodded, barely getting out a, "Me, too," before Richie was cupping him through his shorts. Richie almost felt dizzy, so satisfied that he was touching Eddie like this. He slid down Eddie's body, slowly pulling down his shorts. He placed a kiss to Eddie's thigh as he snaked his fingers under the waistband to Eddie's underwear. When he finally got Eddie's cock out, Richie's mouth was practically watering. It was bigger than he expected, and the tip was red and leaking.

He wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking him lazily for a moment, just admiring how Eddie looked. His skin was flushed, and his hair was messy, and his mouth was parted. Richie lowered his mouth, placing a kiss to the tip. He didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to kiss Eddie's dick, so he did. And then he opened his mouth, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. The taste was saltier than he expected, but he didn't care. It was  _ Eddie _ . 

Richie started lowering his head, taking more of Eddie into his mouth. He stopped when he felt Eddie hit the back of his throat, letting out a slight gag. Eddie looked down at him, worried. Richie just nodded at him to show he was okay before starting to slowly bob his head. Eddie let out breathy moans as Richie went down on him, completely blissed out. He wanted to throw his head back, but he didn't want to miss seeing any of this. Seeing any of Richie.

It didn't take long for Eddie to feel his orgasm coming. He reached down to tap Richie's cheek, saying, "I'm - fuck, I'm getting close, Rich." Richie pulled off, crawling back up to Eddie to press their foreheads together as he stroked Eddie to completion. Eddie came into Richie's fist, muttering out Richie's name and panting hard. When he finally came down from his orgasm, he looked up to see Richie was still just sitting, looking down at Eddie.

Eddie reached his hand down, fiddling with the waistband of Richie's boxers. Richie let him, completely hypnotized by everything Eddie was doing. He watched with wide eyes as Eddie pulled his cock out and started to stroke him. Richie's head fell forward, finding a home on Eddie's shoulder. He let out high pitched moans as Eddie sped his hand up, and Richie knew he was already getting close.

He came with a long whine of Eddie's name, completely mesmerized by the way Eddie looked and felt. He looked back up at Eddie, desire still in his eyes, before leaning over to his nightstand to grab the box of tissues he kept there. He held it out to Eddie in offerance, and Eddie took two. They both cleaned themselves off, not wanting to have to deal with any dried cum. 

And then they both laid back down, curling up again. The room was silent, but then Richie whispered, "Eds, I love you." He thought Eddie had already fallen asleep, but then Eddie replied, whispering, "I love you too, Richie."

And then they both fell asleep like that, bodies tangled together and smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched it again today and i'm so soft for these boys so. here i am. 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
